The one she couldn't protect
by Blackthorn14
Summary: A new scholarship student comes to ouran private academy. There is history between her and Haruhi, but neither is willing to talk about it. The host club embark on a mission to find out what on earth happend between these two old friends.
1. Chapter 1: The tear that never fell

"Oh come on!" Kazumi screamed to herself as she stood in the doorway of the fourth noisy reading room she had managed to find.

"There are like 6 reading rooms in this place_-_ how can they all be so noisy" She thought as she closed the door, ready to continue searching for a quiet place to study. As she walked down the corridor she noticed a flock of birds fly past the window.

"I'm not going to be able to dodge you forever_…_" she thought wistfully as she watched the birds disappear into the distance. Kazumi sighed to herself and pulled her book bag into her chest. It was her first day at Ouran Private Academy; she had transferred there after earning herself a scholarship. To be honest she didn't want to be at the school, the rich annoyed her, but her foster mother had forced her under pain of death to attend.

"Why is it that the rich kids treat school like a playground?" she mumbled to herself as she approached the third floor music room.

"Hmmm… sounds like it's empty_…_" she said placing her hand on the door.

"Guess it's as good a place as any." She sighed opening the door. As she looked in, she saw the room wasn't empty, but was being used by 6 very attractive boys.

"Welcome." they greeted as she opened the door further to get a better look for some reason they seemed to be dressed as cowboys.

"Geez why can't they even buy instant coffee on their own?" Haruhi mumbled to herself as she walked back into school carrying a full bag of instant coffee.

"Haruhi-kun!" Two girls called as she walked past. Haruhi stopped and turned towards them.

"Hello Sayo-san, Ako-san." She said politely.

"Have you heard about the new scholarship student? She's a commoner just like you!" Sayo asked

"New…scholarship student?" Haruhi mumbled to no-one in particular.

"Yeah! She_'s_ pretty for a commoner too! Oh Ako-san wouldn't it be romantic if her and Haruhi fell in love."

"Oooh! Commoner romance!" Ako squealed.

"I wonder how commoner_s_ date. It seems as though they wouldn't be able to afford expensive meals or gifts." Sayo said thoughtfully.

"What? But Haruhi-kun however can you win her heart without gifts and fine food? Especially with a school full of boy_s_ able to offer such things?" Ako cried.

"What Win her heart? But we haven't even met yet! Haruhi said slightly shocked.

"Oh our commoner romance is sure to fail!" Sayo sobbed

"Poor Haruhi-kun!" Ako said putting an arm around Sayo.

"Oh! Maybe the host club can help you!" Ako burst out suddenly excited. Sayo looked up from her sobbing.

"Yes yes! The host club would be sure to help you win her heart!" Sayo pronounced.

"B-but I don't want to win her heart!" Haruhi tried to explain.

"Now now, Haruhi-kun faint heart never won fair lady! Now go talk to the host club before some other boy whisks her off her feet." Sayo said as her and Ako began to push her towards the entrance to the east building.

"Good luck Haruhi-kun!" Ako and Sayo called as they shut the door on her. Haruhi dropped her head and sighed.

"I hope Tamaki doesn't get the same idea_…_" she said to her self as she climbe_d_ the stairs to the third floor.

"Hmmm…StillI wonder what this new student is like?" she thought. Little did she know, she already knew the answer to that question.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kazumi was slightly taken aback by what she saw. Never in a million years had she expected to find a group of cowboys in the third floor music room.

"Howdy, fair maiden" The blond said rising to meet her.

"Errr…hello" Kazumi replied not really sure what to make of all this. The blond blinked a couple of time_s_ and leaned in to have a closer look at her. He stared for a few moments then stood back up straight.

"Hmm… I do not believe I have seen you before." He said thoughtfully

"I believe she is the new scholarship student" Said a black haired boy with glasses.

"Scholarship student? Does that mean she's another commoner?" The twins asked together.

"Hey who are you calling a commoner, you rich bastards!" Kazumi yelled indignantly

"Ah another commoner!" The blond said happily, Kazumi just glared at him.

"Let us be the first to welcome you to Ouran Private Academy! While all others may marginalize you as a lowly civilian remember you will always have friends at the host club!" He took her hand and kissed it. Kazumi blushed slightly and snatched her hand away.

"What the heck is a host club?" She asked rubbing her hand.

"Ahh_…_" the blond smiled. "Ouran Private Academy is defined by one, prestigious families, and two, wealth. And prosperous people have much time on their hands. Therefore, this Ouran Host Club is about these handsome guys that have time, giving hospitality to these lovely ladies who also have time, and profit off of them. It's an elegant game unique to this super-rich school"

"So…. you're basically a pimp" Kazumi said bluntly.

_A_ second later the blond was sat in a corner in the foetal position. On the other side of the room the twins burst out laughing.

"Pimp…." The blond murmured to himself. Kazumi sighed and looked at her watch.

"Look as fun as this has been I gotta go! Sorry I errr… broke _your_ friend." She said looking towards the blond. As she turned to leave came she face to face with a girl dressed in a boy's uniform.

"Kaz-kun…." Haruhi said shocked

"Haru-chan…." Kazumi said the colour draining from her face. The blond removed himself from the corner and looked over at the two girls staring at each other. He was just about to say something when Kazumi burst into a sprint and ran off.

"Kaz-kun_…_" Haruhi said, turning to watch the girl disappear into the distance, a sad expression covering her face.


	2. Chapter 2: The friends that never were

A/N: Hello people! Thanks for taking the time to check out my fic, I hope you guys like Kazumi and the storyline. I have to say I really hate this chapter. I mean REALLY hate it! I re-wrote the start and end like 5 times before finally giving up. I promise chapter 3 will be better!!!

Disclaimer: Honestly I think everyone knows I don't own Ouran. But just in case you do, I don't. (I do own Kazumi though so hands off!)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The friends that never were

"Kaz-kun…" Haruhi said sadly as she watched the girl disappear into the distance. The rest of the host club stood in silence, none of them wanting to be the one to break it.

"Haruhi are you…" Tamaki asked as he stretched a hand out to touch her shoulder. Just before he could reach her, she turned around and began to walk towards the twins.

"I got your coffee." She said flatly handing the bag to Kaoru. The twins exchanged glances and thanked her. Just as they were about to ask what was going on, Tamaki grabbed them and the rest of the host club (minus Haruhi), and forced them into a huddle on the other side of the room.

"That was kinda strange, is that how commoners normally great each other?" Tamaki asked completely confused.

"It seemed more likely the girl just didn't want to speak to Haruhi" Kyoya said bluntly

"Why would she not want to talk to Haru-chan?" Hunny asked looking very sad on her behalf. "Maybe she just remembered to do something she forgot!" He said hopefully

"Maybe she owes her money." the twins said

"Yes! Because, you know, in a commoner world, money is a very rare and valuable commodity- even the small sum of 100 Yen would be worth killing for! " Tamaki added thoughtfully.

"You know, perhaps it would be easier to just ask Haruhi who the girl was." Kyoya said. He was beginning to become annoyed with this.

"Huh? Just ask?" Tamaki replied thoughtfully, He turned to look at Haruhi whose body language was practically screaming '_try it and die_'.

"Emmm… maybe I'll ask her later…" he said, looking quite frightened of the girl behind him. As he turned back he noticed the twins were no longer in thehuddle

"Hey, Haruhi," they said, walking towards her. "Was that girl a friend of yours?"

"Not really…" She answered, picking up the coffee jars that had been spilt on the floor when Tamaki had pulled the twins away.

"Then why did she run away from you?" the twins inquired, bending down but not in any way helping her with the mess.

"How should I know?" She said, a note of anger in her voice. The twins looked at each other and decided it might be best to back off. Tamaki came to no such conclusion.

"Ah, so you do know this commoner girl! Perhaps an old middle school friend!" Tamaki concluded.

"Will you just leave it?!" Haruhi yelled, startling everyone; she stood up and turned to the rest of the host club.

"Just leave it alone." she sighed her voice full of sadness; she turned and started to walk towards the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She said as she left the third floor music room and walked the same path the red haired girl had run only a few minuets prior.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Haruhi, Haruhi!__"__ cried a small red haired girl as she ran towards another little girl with long brown hair._

"_Hello, Kazumi-chan__"__ she said politely, bowing. The red haired girl grabbed hold of her sleeve and began to pull. _

"_Haruhi, come play in the park with me! I got this new ball, see!__"__ She said, proudly holding up a bright red ball._

"_I can__'__t- I have to go buy food for supper.__"__ Haruhi said, pulling her sleeve out of the other girl's grasp. The red haired girl looked disappointed for a second, then the smile returned to her face._

"_Ok Haruhi, I__'__ll come help you instead!__"__ She said, happily taking hold of the brown haired girl's hand and pulling her towards the supermarket. As they walked toward the shop the brown haired girl began to smile happily and took the red head__'__s hand into her own._

_The two strolled blissfully through the supermarket together collecting all the items the brown haired girl needed. Whenever something was too high up for either of them to reach the red haired girl used her ball to knock it down (which resulted in some slightly dented tins). When all the shopping was done the two girls walked home together chatting happily, the smile leaving neither of their faces the entire trip_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Upon seeing her old friend Kazumi had decided to do the mature thing, which in her mind was run away from Haruhi as fast as she could. Kazumi had dashed out of the third floor music room down the stairs and out of Ouran private academy as fast as her legs could carry her (which was pretty fast). She stood at the gate panting; every so often she glanced behind her to see if anyone had followed.

"Oh well, that was a great idea!" she said to herself "What the hell am I thinking? Am I going to run like that every time I see her?" she dropped her head and let out a sigh.

"You know what? Knowing me, I probably will!" Kazumi leaned up against the gate and got her breath back, she stared out into the distance.

_I__'__m such an idiot, _she thought to herself angrily. _I knew this was going to happen eventually! It wasn__'__t like I thought I could just avoid her till graduation!_

Kazumi pulled the ribbon out of her hair, and then proceeded to tie her hair back up with it. She turned and began to walk down the street away from Ouran private academy.

_I bet she hate me__…_ she thought to herself sadly as she walked the lonely journey towards home.


End file.
